


The Sweater

by AlsafiShipsGayThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: rs_games, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, R/S Games 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsafiShipsGayThings/pseuds/AlsafiShipsGayThings
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 26 - Team PlaceSirius bought Remus a sweater for his birthday.  Remus hasn't taken it off since.  James thinks it's unhealthy to wear clothes for that long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** The Sweater  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Some rude language and mention of sex, but that's about it  
>  **Genres:** Fluff and Humor  
>  **Word Count:** 1700  
>  **Summary:** Sirius bought Remus a sweater for his birthday. Remus hasn't taken it off since. James thinks it's unhealthy to wear clothes for that long.  
>  **Notes:** Thank you to the wonderful Wasp of the Palisades for being generally fantastic, and to the creators of the RS Games for allowing me to meet them.  
>  **Prompt:** #55 - "Alice: How long is forever?  
>  The White Rabbit: Sometimes just one second"  
> \- _Alice In Wonderland_

“He’s been wearing that fucking sweater since he got it.” James said to the back of Sirius head as he watched Remus retreating form head for the portrait hole.

“Mmf.” Came Sirius’ disinterested response.

“It’s been two months.”

“Mmf.”

“Make him take it off.”

“Urgh.”

“As much as you think you are a dog, you have to actually speak when other people are talking to you.”

“Why though? Life would be so much easier if we could all just speak with grunts and stuff. It’d save so much time.”

“Because if we didn’t have the ability for speech how would you tell everyone that you’re pretty a million times a day.”

“I’d just give everyone a picture of me and tell them to look at it at least six times a day. See I’m saving my brain power by not talking. Makes me smarterer.”

“Back to what I was saying before; make Remus take off that sweater.”  
“Why is it my problem?”

“’Cause you bought it for him.”

“It was a birthday present! I also got him a book and you’re not complaining about that.”

“He hasn’t been wearing the book nonstop for the last two months. He sleeps in the fucking thing. Make him take it off so the house elves can at least wash it.”

The sweater in question was not entirely special. Sirius had bought it for Remus as a birthday gift along with a first edition copy of Alice in Wonderland. It was maroon and had little rabbits in waistcoats along the hem, matching the character that Sirius had heard so much about. Sirius actually thought Remus looked quite nice in it, not that he would tell anyone. 

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t fucking know? Ask him nicely? Steal it? Seduce him and betray him at the last moment, leaving him to forever question his taste in men and never trust again? The possibilities are endless.”

“Where do you even come up with this bullshit?”

“’Usually make up stories about you two in my head while you’re pining over him when we’re studying and shit. You two would make a really cute couple you know.” 

“Fuck off Jimmy, you know he doesn’t see me like that.”

“Don’t call me Jimmy, and you’ve got to at least try. You’re both seventeen now, schools almost over, please at least try before we leave.”

“Mmf.” Sirius grunted annoyedly.

“Really? This again?”

“Mmf.”

“Fine. But I’m gonna try and keep Pete out of the dorms after the feast, so try and get Remus to take the bloody sweater off.”

“Mmf.”

“I take that as a “Yes Sir Mister James, thank you for pushing me towards Moony you magnificent creature. And may I just say that you are the best Quidditch player I’ve ever seen and you and Lily’s children will be ever so wonderful and oh I love you like a brother.””

“Mmf.”

“You’re welcome.” James said, turning back to his book.

-o0o-

The Great Hall was full of people and noise as usual and as usual, Sirius was late, but his aim was true as he headed for the Marauders’ spot at the Gryffindor table. He spotted Peter’s lumpy form, James’ lanky awkwardness and Remus sweater covered shoulders and threw himself between the three of them, almost toppling Peter in the process.

“Wotcher Moony!” Sirius grinned, “What’s for dinner?”

“Roast everything you could imagine and Yorkshire pudding.”

“Yummo!”

“If you never say that again I will do your charms homework, which I’m guessing you’ve forgotten.”

“Deal.”

“Anyway,” he said turning to face the table, “Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” he said pointedly glaring at Sirius, who was too busy piling his plate with beef and potatoes to notice anything, “ While I was at the library today I think I figured out how to fix that problem we’ve been having with the Map. It may take a few hours, but it should work perfectly after that.”

There was a collective “whoop” from the other three Marauders at this statement.

“I think this calls for a celebration of sorts.” James said with a grin. “Pete, after dinner we’ll go down to the kitchens and get some food; Sirius, you and Remmy go up to the dorms and, I dunno, read or something. We’ll bring food is the important bit.”

As the feast finished and people started drifting back to their dorm, the Marauders got up to go their separate ways, but before Sirius could leave James swiftly grabbed his arm.

“Sweater.” He said.

“I’m working on it.” Sirius replied. “Why is this so important to you?”

“He could get sick.”

“Mama James.”

“Shut up.”

 

-o0o-

 

The dormitory was warm and empty, except for the two of them. The moonlight, sparkling through the windows added to the flickering candlelight, casting shadows that danced across the curtains and played with the shades in Remus’ sandy brown hair.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sirius asked, pulling himself out of his stupor in case Remus noticed him staring.

Remus nodded his approval and Sirius continued.

“Why do you even like it so much? The sweater I mean. It’s just a sweater. I know it was a birthday gift and all, but you don’t have to wear it nonstop…” he trailed off.

Sirius heard Remus mutter something under his breath.

“What?” He asked.

“I said I like it because you got it for me, you dolt,” Remus said grinning, “And I happen to like you a fair bit. Have done for a long while”

Sirius wasn’t quite grasping the situation, and was trying to come to terms with what his ears were hearing as Remus closed the space between them.

They were now only centimetres apart, close enough that Sirius could make out the golden flecks in Remus sparkling brown eyes. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” The werewolf whispered, just centimetres away from Sirius shocked face.

“I think I’d like that.” Sirius’ said, as his body finally seemed to get its shit together and he closed the space between them.

As their lips connected, Sirius later recalls, his brain died a bit. It was like his whole life happened in that one second kiss. 

Remus always says it was like making out with a dead fish.

After what felt like forever, they pulled apart and Sirius finally found his voice.

“We should have done that sooner.” He said.

“Are you kidding me, I’ve wanted to do that since fourth year.” Remus giggled.

Sirius laughed and held Remus close.

“And I’ve wanted to do this since fifth.” Remus growled, pushing him towards his four poster.

They connected once again, hands fumbling over clothes as they stumbled towards Remus’ bed.

-o0o-

As James and Peter made their way up to the dorms they noticed a distinct lack of both Werewolf and dog in the common room, but this was not unusual, as Remus usually read in his bed and Sirius liked having Remus read his favourite books to him, so they continued up to the dorms and swung open the door, hands laden with leftovers and cakes. 

There was a series of soft thuds as the leftovers were dropped, followed by a whimper and a louder thud as the Peter dropped.

Remus disentangled himself from Sirius and quickly covered himself with the bedsheets. 

“Fuckin’ finally!” James shouted.

“We forgot to lock the bloody door.” Remus growled.

“I’m sorry, I was a bit distracted and I had both my hands full at the time.” Sirius said suggestively as he leaned over to kiss Remus.

“Too much info, Pads.” James mock grimaced, “And if you’re gonna keep doing this, please do not while me and Pete are in the room. I doubt he’ll be able to see another penis without passing out after the incident with the Bubotuber pus last year. Speaking of Pete,” he bent down and retrieved his wand and poked Peters plump form with the end of it.

Peter made a squeaking noise and continued to lie on the floor.

“Get up you lazy twat,” James said continuing to prod him, “else I’ll use that hex we’ve been learning about on you. Tentacles and everything.”

With more dexterity than any of them had ever seen him use, Peter scrabbled to his feet and grabbed the fallen food. Before leaving he turned as if to say something to Remus and Sirius, but seemed to remember they were both naked halfway through and swiftly left the room.

Once Peter had left James turned to face his two friends and solemnly said:

“So you went with the third option then, Pads?”

Both Animagi burst into hysterical laughter.

“Sorry, I’m confused, what is this third option?” Remus asked, brushing his curls out of his eyes.

“To get you to take the sweater off.” James said.

“I happen to like this sweater.”

“I know, I was just worried you’d get sick or something from wearing it too much.”

“Mama James. I’m surprised your Animagus form isn’t a fucking chicken.”

“Shut up.”

Remus launched a pillow across the room and into James bespectacled face.

“Get the fuck out, you git.” He said through his laughter.

James was still laughing as he left the room.

“You have to name any puppies after me!” He called over his shoulder as he left.

“Bugger off.”

They heard the door close and turned to face each other.

“So,” said Remus.

“So,” said Sirius.

“I guess we’re doing this now.”

“I guess so.”

“Do you really want me to stop wearing the sweater?”

“I don’t mind. It was James’ whole idea, but to be honest I quite like the results.” 

“What results?”

“The ones where I get to kiss you.”

-o0o-

As they stepped into the common room James looked up and Sirius could see the surprise on his face, but he ignored it and sat down on the couch, followed by Remus.

“Sirius?” James asked calmly.

“Yes James?”

“Why are you wearing that fucking sweater?”

“Because it’s comfy.”

“I fucking hate the both of you.”  
“Nah, you don’t. Now give us some cake.”


End file.
